


It's Empty in the Valley of Your Heart

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Angst, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Still figuring where I want to take the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you'll find when digging up long buried secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Empty in the Valley of Your Heart

Light from distant sources cast an eery glow across the ancient walls of the cave, rippling off pools of stagnant water, filling all who dared enter with a sense of deep, primordial unease. Asami ignored her churning stomach and forged on ahead, doing some preliminary reconnaissance of the pre-war bunker she had stumbled across as she had dug deeply into imperial war documents detail activity in this sector. The raven haired woman sighed, the weight of her undertaking was a heavy burden. Asami had decided to go on what many called a fools errand in search of the lost culture of the Mandalorians. To most they were just myths, monsters from bed time stories, a boogeyman was more legend than fact. But after years of exhaustive research, Asami, a leading anthropologist on Corellia had found references to them from as recently as .5 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin).

The place she had discovered was spoken of as a safe house, a way station for those needing to lay low, hopefully there would some sort of log book or record of people and routes. Once Asami was able to find that kind of important material, she could potentially use this to expand her search and truly explore this unique culture.

But the last thing she ever expected to hear was gentle sobbing from somewhere nearby.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be up to writing more, this is the first time in months I've felt any inspiration. My mental health has been stabilizing, but I'm still struggling a lot, being disabled is no picnic. I always love comments and Kudos, and you're welcome to hit me up on tumblr! ([transgalactictittyfuck](http://transgalactictittyfuck.tumblr.com/))


End file.
